lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Character Name
This character does not exist, nor should it. If you are trying to create a character, edit this page and add a link (its easiest to copy and modify a current link), save this page, and then click on that link to create/edit your character. The link should consist of your character's name followed by your username in parentheses. Use the template from the sample character as a basis. List of Characters for creation: * Professor Tipleton Lochgilder (Someone), gnome warlord 4 * Tereb (Cyclopean), Half-Elf Warlock 4 * Davkas Jaratar (dammitbiscuit) Human Sorcerer|Warlord 4 * Rangrim (rb780nm) Dwarf Druid 4 * Moses Blackhand (jbear) Human Invoker 4 * kal'Tarron Alrahain, Deva Avenger 4 * Mythra Stelwart (Luinnar), Eladrin Wizard 4 * Grys (KarinsDad), Eladrin Hybrid Swordmage | Wizard 4 * Ghourra Gravedigger (Son of Meepo), Mul Cleric|Warlord 4 * Tondrek (stonegod), half-orc artificer 6 * River (Velmont), Longtooth Shifter Cleric 11 * Malehan (Velmont), Elf Avenger 8 * QuestionMark (hornedturtle), Changeling Warlock 4 * Rohna (Vertexx69), Goliath Fighter/Barbarian 8 * Alexia Madgearu (TwoHeadsBarking), Human Bard 4 * Sweetness (pathfinderq1), Gnoll Rogue 4 * Narvala ir'Sarhain (drothgery), Human Invoker 4 * Sheeva Dilaterh (KarinsDad), Drow Sorcerer 5 * Shava Devla d'Lyrandar (ScorpiusRisk), Half-Elf Sorcerer 4 * Feallmharaigh Coilineach (Mowgli), Drow Assassin 7 * Cairn (Neurotic), Warforged Warden (EarthStrength) 1 * Knoepf (dimsdale), Dwarf Cleric (Shielding) 4 * Vex (pathfinderq1), Human Barbarian/Fighter 6 * Rikka Pouncequick (pathfinderq1), Elf Druid 4 * Vander Legion (VanderLegion), Human Hybrid Monk/Assassin 4 * Bellegon Darksun(MetaVoid), Drow Dark Warlock 4 * Venakhad (Neurotic), Kalashtar Cleric 4 * Varis d'Lyrandar (Walking Dad), Half-Elf Bard 5 * Nyar Harbor (FourMonos), human Wizard 4 * Lyria (TwoHeadsBarking), Tiefling Psion 4 * Orsik The Small (MetaVoid), Goliath Runepriest 4 * Temper (pathfinderq1), Warforged Fighter 6 * Rumbum (dimsdale), Orc Fighter 6 * Karananak Bole Swarmwhisper (Vertexx69), Wilden Druid/Artificer 4 * Veruza Jeleka (CaBaNa), kalashtar cleric 4 * Pok d'Sivis (CaBaNa), gnome wizard 5 * Muzdum Firebelly (Voda Vosa), Dwarf fighter 6 * Deimos Vrago (Walking Dad), Tiefling Wizard (Mage) 4 * Sunder (rb780nm), Revenant (Elf) Assasin 4 * Tana (drothgery), Gnome Swordmage 4 * Brondin Hurndin (jsb420), Dwarf Runepriest|Warden 1 * Amarande Vigoth (renau1g), Vryoka Blackguard 11 * Chael (KarinsDad), Longtooth Shifter Hybrid Battlemind | Sentinel Druid 8 * Tryn (KarinsDad), Halfling Hybrid Paladin | Warlock 8 * Blehn Dir (CrimsonFlameWielder), Gnoll Ranger (Scout) 4 * Hilkalas (Voda Vosa) Human Wizard|Warlord 4 * Jiska d'Deneith (SuperZero), Human Battlemind 2 * Arjan (Mandelbrot), Shifter Artificer 3 Inactive: * Riaan Caldamus(renau1g), Human Swordmage|Warlock 7 * Vok Vaerhirmana(renau1g), half-elf Paladin 4 * Tamarand (renau1g), drow sorcerer 4 * Tirial (RickRoll), Eladrin Ranger 4 * Vistrathis (Kalidrev), Githyanki Swordmage 4 * Kortauhk (Kalidrev), Goliath Stormheart Warden 5 * Valahad (EvolutionKB), Kalashtar Paladin/Avenger 4 * Varak Satyurk (EvolutionKB), Half-orc Whirling Barbarian 4 * Unit 16 (evilbob), Warforged Warden 4 * Anomaly (twilsemail), Genasi Warlord 4 * Talos (ShadRS), Minotaur Fighter 4 * Jarren Star Gazer (Antithetist), Shifter Shaman 4 * K2 (dimsdale), Dragonborn Paladin 4 * Serris Vilman (froggalpha) , Human Hybrid Ardent Battlemind 4 * Valintaquin Tock d'Tharashk (froggalpha), Human Rogue 5 * Darklin Gloomborn Dwarf Warlock|Swordmage 4 * Canus Meran (Pentius), Revenant Hexblade 4 * Alador (TheWalrus42), Human Wizard 4 * Belanaar Zalyth (GROMkill), Elf Ranger 4 * Charik Ar Bowrig (Walkmaster), Hobgoblin Bard 4 * Larim Teshir (Mixer), Half-Elf Rogue 4 * Khazin (WEContact), Githzerai Avenger 4 * Artemis (AlphaQHard), Elf Ranger 4 * Experiment 354b (hornedturtle), Warforged Psion 5 * Serek (Almightyfoon), Dragonborn Runepriest 4 * Foloshadé Ofori-Tigris (LogicsFate), Shifter Barbarian 2]] * Baern Woodsbane (johnmeier1), dwarf ranger 4 * Hasifar(Voda Vosa), Human Sorcerer 4 * Ryda (Mezegis), Half-Orc Ranger 4 * Dalvach Dagda (modest), Dwarven Ardent 4 * Daegaul Useurhy (Zissou), Half-Elf Battlemind 4 * Talkrai (Ladylaw), Kalashtar Ardent 4 * Quan Reah (johnmeier1), Elf Monk 4 * Roswyn (ryryguy), Gnome Wizard/Bard 4 * Harressh (ryryguy), Dragonborn Sorceror 4 * Gogmorthak d'Tharashk (Erekose13), Orc Barbarian 5 * Gurdan Earthshield (nerdytenor), Dwarf Warden/Cleric 4 * Arkavas (H.M.Gimlord ), Deva Artificer 4 * Xia Xiong (bobologo), Human Fighter|Rogue 4 * Ulrick Stormhammer (akayonju), Dwarf Paladin 4 * Noirepa (Aperionproject), Dragonborn Fighter 4 * Din (twilsemail), Changeling Rogue 5 * Kellindil Loreweaver (horticulture), Elf Rogue 4 * Ryk Tavishny(On Puget Sound), Halfling Ranger 4 * Crush (pacdidj), Warforged Warlord 4 * Filo d'Jarasco (Hero4Hire), Halfling Bard 4 * Garrick d'Orien (Otakkun), Human Hybrid Warlock | Swordmage 6} * Kaelan (Otakkun) Elf Monk 4 * Rava (CrimsonFlameWielder) Deva Pacifist Cleric 4 Category:LEB